The House Of Winchester: Born Under A Bad Sign
by Murderbynuns
Summary: He was a nobody,they sent him away. He found himself and became a somebody, but then came a Father, A Son and a hell of an argument, what happen next, not even he could have foreseen. When Sunnydale came a calling two worlds collided slash Dean & Xander
1. Beer bad…Tequila’s worse

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Born under a bad sign

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **The Winchester men John and Dean become divided after a row, now on his own Dean Yellow biggest threat is now vulnerable but before he can strike Dean falls for a certain one eyed White Knight

**Chapter Summery: **Two drunken Winchesters one bad result

**Authors Note:**

**The House Of Winchester - Born Under A Bad Sign**

Beer bad…...Tequila's worse

John Winchester sat silently in the bar with a beer in one hand and his cigarette in the other, his eldest son Dean sat before him mirroring his father. It had been a particularly nasty and emotional hunt and John feared the worse when it came to his eldest son.

The demon that he'd been hunting for 22 years had clamed another victim and taken another child, Dean had been willing to risk his life to save the child but John had stopped him dead pulling him out of the fire engulfed building.

"Why?" said Dean, his words barely heard by his father.

"It was to dangerous Dean," grunted John

"I could have gotten to him, now it has destroyed another…."

"ENOUGH, it was my call Dean and I made it" growled John as he slammed his beer down on the table.

"Yes Sir" spat Dean as he finished his beer and headed to relive himself.

John eyed the Impala keys on the table before him and growled, scribbling something on a scrap of paper John got up grabbed the keys and headed out the door. When Dean returned he was surprised to see his father gone, he growled when he approached the table and saw his fathers note.

_Dean_

_Your too emotionally involved….your burnt out. There__'__s no other reason for why you__'__d have ignored my orders otherwise? Therefore, I__'__ve taken the Impala and am heading to Bobby__'__s. _

_**Don**__**'**__**t follow! **_

_The motel is paid up for a few more days; I__'__ll be back then to pick you up. By then you should have cooled off. _

_John Winchester _

Dean was pissed off to say the least as he approached the bar.

"Tequila" growled Dean as the barman sighed and served Dean.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**___

the hours passed and Dean slowly sunk into a drunken stupor until the barman had see enough, after getting his work mate to cover him he helped Dean to his feet.

"That's it Cowboy you've had you limit, are you staying local?" asked the barman

"The motel" slurred Dean as the barman took Dean's weight and helped him to the motel.

"407 for that one" said the woman at the desk as the barman smiled and nodded as he dragged Dean to his room. Dumping him on the bed, the barman took off his boot and laid him on it, that's when Dean chose to speak up.

"You look like someone I know, what's your name?" slurred Dean again as the barman stood in the doorway.

"You'll find out in the morning when you sober up" said the barman as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Pam, look after that one he's a Winchester" said the barman as he passed the woman again, she looked at the room then nodded back at the barman with a knowing smile.

"Night Xander" said Pam as the barman flashed her a pleasant smile before heading back to the bar to make some calls.


	2. Hell's White Knight Himself

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Born under a bad sign

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything..except for Pam she's mine this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **The Winchester men John and Dean become divided after a row, now on his own Dean Yellow biggest threat is now vulnerable but before he can strike Dean falls for a certain one eyed White Knight

**Chapter Summery: **Dean has a hangover and a surprise in store

**Authors Note:**

Hells White Knight Himself 

The next morning Dean woke up to the worse hangover he'd had in years, feeling his stomach doing summersaults he quickly made a beeline for the bathroom. He was bussing emptying the contence of his stomach into the toilet when he realised he wasn't alone.

"You know what they say? Beer bad…..but Tequila's the devil. Pam Cash manger of this dump, so you're the great Dean Winchester? Sorry to hear about your mother she was a good woman, that rat ass bastard of a father of yours is another story though.

Once you've liver finished attempting to get its revenge join me for breakfast, the office can't miss it" said Pam from the bathroom doorway as she left leaving Dean ill and confused.

It was almost an hour later when Dean finally joined Pam in the office that turned out to be her apartment. Taking a seat at the kitchen table Dean finally got a good look at the woman who seemed to know him.

She was around the same age as his father mid to late 40's, she was slender but it was overuse she had lived a life of manual labour. Her once dirty blonde hair was now more white then blonde but her emerald green eye still seemed to pierce the soul of all she spoke too.

Dean swallowed hard as he felt her gaze on him as he suddenly found the floor more then interesting.

"So how's that old goat Bobby Singer these days?" asked Pam as Dean looked up in shock.

"You know Bobby?" asked Dean as Pam laughed

"Know him…I almost married the old Warhorse" said Pam with a smile as Dean chocked on his drink.

"What you think you're the only Hunter out there?" asked Pam as Dean sat up.

"You're a Hunter?"

"I was once long ago, and then I tangled with the wrong demon. Now I have this little slice of hell, demons check in but if they intend to hunt they don't leave" laughed Pam as she put a plate of food in front of Dean.

"So you own this place?" asked Dean as he started to eat

"No another Hunter does but because he's not from round here I run the place" said Pam as she joined Dean and lit up her cigarette.

"Do I know him?" asked Dean

"Bobby does and so does Ellen at the Roadhouse, your old man might and you met him last night when he dragged your sorry ass out of his bar" said Pam as she watched the look on Dean's face.

"The runt from the bar last night? But he's just a kid" said Dean

"Young yes, kid no. His names Alexander but most call him Xander his last name is…."

"Harris?" asked Dean as Pam nodded.

"Shit I thought I recognised him last night? So that's Hells very own White Knight?" asked Dean with surprise as Pam laughed and nodded.

"Yes though I do believe they call the town Sunnydale" laughed Pam

"So what's he doing this far out? Sunnydale's got to be what a weeks ride from here?" asked Dean as Pam shrugged.

"He never said, rolled into town about three months ago. Barney the old owner of this place had major demon problems, the kid came in and without so much as a word he walked into the bar sat down and we watched as the demons cleared out.

Seem his reputation is just a bad with the demons, Barney sold him the motel and the bar before taking off. He offered me free room and board for taking care of them should he head back to Hell as you put it" laughed Pam again as she looked up, Dean turned to look at the young man stood in the doorway.

"So sleeping beauty decided to grace us with his presence?" laughed Xander as he came towards Dean.

"Xander Harris" said Xander as he offered his hand to Dean

"Dean Winchester, your legend pressed you" laughed Dean with a slight blush.

Xander wasn't the most attractive man he'd met, actually if Dean had to describe Xander he would have said Goofy kid meets Hunter as he looked Xander up and down. Xander was dressed in a pair of worn brown steal toe caped boots like most round that town, wore and faded blue jeans, a black self done sleeveless Iron maiden top and a loud blood red shirt over it.

All of this was finished off by the leather jacket and the solid silver cross round his neck, Dean knew was actually a concealed dagger having seen them before.

"Your quite the legend too kid" said Dean as Xander sat down with them and thanked Pam for the coffee before she left them.

"She lets you still in here when she's not?" asked Dean as Xander nodded

"Yeah she treats me like her son, but it's a trust sadly earned" sighed Xander as Dean watched the young man in front of him, from what Dean had heard about him he wasn't even out of his teens yet.

"What happened?" asked Dean as Xander gave him a weak smile.

"I'd been in town less then a day; Pam's husband was a local ranch owner. Her son Jake worked in the bar" said Xander as he pointed to the bar from the night before.

"I'd been chatting him up in the bar that night, he finished his shift not much later and left. So I was sat at the bar when one of the locals came in and yelled something about the ranch being on fire, me being me I leapt to my feet and raced over. Pam was on here knees cradling Jake who was burnt and bleeding, her husband had been in the house when it went up. He never got out.

I went to see how Jake was that's when I saw he'd been bitten, not wanting to cause a problem I tried to get her to get treated while I dealt with Jake. That's when she surprised me; she kissed him and told him she was sorry she couldn't save him before staking him.

That's when she turned to me and said 'this life only gets you when everyone else you love is dead and buried and you've long since given up' then she got up and walked away. I knew how she felt and couldn't let her give up so I got her a room and we talked and got drunk, a few days later she thanked me and asked about my past.

It was then that Barney came looking for me and the rest is history. The ranch is still Pam's but she hasn't been back up their since so it's still all burnt up" said Xander with a sigh.

"And you?" asked Dean

"Me I'm a nobody that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, lost my best friends to a vamp at 15 and took up a stake and never looked back. I've dusted so many of those sons of bitches that I've lost count and every time I lose apart of me doing it, so I figured after graduation I'd take a road trip and so here I am.

It's easy to do when your best friends think you're worthless and tell you never to come back or they'll use you as target practice" sighed Xander sadly as Dean growled and clenched his fist under the table.

He knew the life of a hunter was an unforgiving one but he also knew that most hunters didn't tear each other apart, sighing Dean though briefly of his father and of this brother Sam safely away from the fight and the arguments they had. Sighing he put his hand on Xander shoulder.

"Usually I don't do the Chick flick moments but if there's one thing I know kid it's this, no one is a nobody, everyone has something special in them they just have to find it. I couldn't do what you do, I couldn't do this alone. Ass much of an ass he is my old man and me have hunted together for years and at one time my kid brother Sam was with us.

You have to have someone with you or this life will steal you soul and your humanity, too many of those who fly solo die young or go mad because of it. You're a hell of a lot stronger then most I've seen kid be proud of that.

Now the chick flick is over with, since my old mans ditched me here with no cash, taken my car….."

"The black Impala from the other night?" asked Xander as Dean nodded and Xander hissed

"Sweet ride, hope you kick his ass for that" laughed Xander

"Oh I will so as I was saying since he's all but stranded me here what can I do to help?" asked Dean as Xander laughed.

"My bike and Pam's truck need seeing too, the bar needs a new barman and if you can still stand after that there's a nest that need to be cleaned out. The masters getting cocky and I think he's about to make a move for power?" said Xander as he got up and washed him cup as Dean smiled.

"And if you good boy he might let you play with his toys" laughed Pam who'd been watching both young men flirt with each other.

"Toy's?" asked Dean as Xander gave him a mischievous smile, Xander headed out the room and Pam motioned for Dean to follow.

She burst out laughing as she heard Dean's shouts of pleasure as Xander introduced Dean to his babies. The apartment next to Pam's was where Xander stashed his weapons when they hunted, Dean was in total hunter heaven as Xander walked out to answer a call as Pam went in.

"Want to marry him yet Winchester?" asked Pam as Dean was caught off guard.

"I've never seen him take to anyone as quickly as he has you; I've seen the way you look at him. Like most people he's found away into you heart like he did mine, I could never see how those friends of his could ever treat him the way they do?

Tread carefully Dean the kids been treated worse then most criminals and if you hurt him not even Bobby will save you. Oh and I know he's told you about me but let me make one correction the Ranch is his now, I don't want it so I signed it over to him but he's still hoping I'll want it back" laughed Pam as she left Dean stunned.

"Well that was Bobby apparently he's busy cussing you old man out for dumping you and your last job, he said to tell you that he'll drop the Impala off in a few day. He's going to send your old man to your brother for a few days to remember that he's still human so he said to lay back and enjoy your vacation" laughed Xander as Dean shook his head and watched Xander walk passed.

'_So that's the White Knight the most feared hunter of all? Not what I excepted but this is sure going to be fun getting to know him and it's about I had a break' _

Thought Dean as he smiled and followed Xander before heading off to deal with Xander's bike, Pam's truck and the heap of crap that Xander called his truck.


	3. Sounds of silence

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Born under a bad sign

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything. Except for Pam she's mine this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **The Winchester men John and Dean become divided after a row, now on his own Dean Yellow biggest threat is now vulnerable but before he can strike Dean falls for a certain one eyed White Knight

**Chapter Summery: **Bobby arrives with John in tow

**Authors Note:**

Sounds of silence 

It was about five days later that Bobby finally brought the Impala to the motel; Dean currently has his head buried inside the heap of shit truck of Xander's wondering how it had gotten as far as it had. Looking up he smiled as he saw his baby pulling up next to him.

"Well I'd ask how you've been but looks like you've found your calling boy?" laughed Bobby, as he looked Dean up and down.

Dean was currently cleaning his greasy hands on a rag, he was dressed in a pair of Xander's steel toe capped boots, jeans and a black vest all of which were now covered in engine grease and dirt as was Dean.

"Trading favours since dad dumped me here, I fix the place up during the day, work the bar or help Xander patrol the local nests during the night," laughed Dean with a smile as Xander approached with Pam.

"Ah Bobby Singer you old Warhorse nice to see you've never changed" laughed Pam as she hugged Bobby and both Dean and Xander saw the look of happiness on his face.

"So you must be Alexander then?" asked Bobby as he shook Xander's hand

"Xander please and that would be me…I know not what you were expecting? Well tuff I'm what you get" laughed Xander as Bobby smiled he liked the kid already, and then a gruff cough brought attention back to the Impala.

"Dad though you were going to see Sammy?" asked Dean as John stared down his son.

"Were heading there later" said John as he walked way from the Impala that's when John's jaw met Xander's fist.

"Sorry Dean but it needed to be done, hunter or not John you don't dump your son in the middle of nowhere because he disagreed with you" growled Xander as he stormed off, leaving John Winchester on the floor and the others in shock.

"Kids got a hell of a right hook, get you ass off the ground Winchester if he hadn't done it Dean or I would have" growled Pam as John got up and dusted himself down.

Bobby and Pam left John and Dean to talk as they went to catch up, Dean showed John into to the bar where they could talk.

"Seems you've settled down," said John as Dean went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water from fridge and threw it to John.

"So what's with you and the runt?"

"I'm not sleeping with him if that what you mean….it's too early for that," said Dean as John chocked on it.

"Like you didn't know dad you've caught me more then once with guys," said Dean as John composed himself.

"I thought it was just you…"

"Breaking my innocence? It was to start with but I've know for years dad that I like guys. Xander's a good kid but he's messed by his family, friends and that town" said Dean as he drank from his bottle as John watched his son.

"So are you serous about him?" asked John as Dean shrugged

"We've only just started this but I'd like to be we will see?" said Dean as John walked over to his son and hugged him.

"That we will" said John with a rare smile for his eldest.

"So what else have you been up too?" asked John as Dean laughed

"Drooling over his weapons collection, seriously dad it's bigger then anything I've ever seen..."

"I hope that's my weapons collection you're talking about?" laughed Xander as Dean blushed as John stood up.

"I see you two have made up that's good" said Xander as he stared John down and john felt shivers down his back.

"John Winchester" said John as he offered Xander had getting a feeling the kid was more dangerous then what he first gave him credit for, after all he'd heard the stories too.

"Alexander Harris, Xander though please. So finally I meet the famous or infamous Winchester clan" laughed Xander as Dean laughed too.

"Well two out of three, Sammy's else where," said Dean as he hugged Xander making him blush

"Too true"

"And on that note I'd better warn your brother I'm coming to visit" said John with a smiled

"Take care of him Xander" said John before left, once he was gone Dean smiled before stealing a kiss from Xander.

"Just a taster of what I've got when you're ready" said Dean before he let go of Xander and headed after his father.


	4. Warning Signs

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Born under a bad sign

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything. Except for Pam she's mine this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **The Winchester men John and Dean become divided after a row, now on his own Dean Yellow biggest threat is now vulnerable but before he can strike Dean falls for a certain one eyed White Knight

**Chapter Summery**: Bobby & John leave, Dean's bored, Pam has a plan, and Xander hasn't a clue

**Authors Note:**

Warning Signs

Xander was up by dawn two day's after Bobby and John had arrived, after much swearing on Dean's part Bobby had rolled up his sleeves and helped fix Xander's truck. John Winchester on the other hand hadn't believed his son until Xander had showed him his weapons collection, after swearing at ever god he knew he and Xander bonded over the various weapons and how to use them.

So now Xander found himself watching the sunrise with a coffee in one hand and a Twinkie in the other, he smiled as he watched Bobby sneaking out of Pam's room with a smile on his face. Xander watched him blush as he saluted Bobby with his Twinkie as he passed him.

"Hurt her Singer and your ass is mine" said Xander politely as Bobby nodded and headed to wake John.

Xander was lent against the post when he felt a hand on his shoulder, look up he was expecting Dean but he was surprised to see John with his coffee in hand.

"Is their a rule in some Hunter's Handbook I don't know about that states that all Hunters must be addicted to coffee?" laughed Xander as Bobby walked past again with two coffee's in hand before disappearing into Pam's room.

"He left his coffee in the Impala" laughed John as Xander nodded confusedly.

"Ok….."

"So before we head off, I think it's time we talked kid" said John as he continued to face forward and drink his coffee.

"Ok then talk Winchester" said Xander coolly as he tried not to let John intimidate him.

"Even us Hunters hear the rumour that come out of Sunnyhell" said John as Xander laughed at the use of the nickname Xander had long ago given Sunnydale.

"So we've heard quite a few about you so Hyena?"

"Primal possession"

"Halloween?"

"Local Kayos Mage causing trouble, thanks to him I have full knowledge of all the US Military weapons, plans, plots, training excreta. So if you ever hear of a guy call Ethan Rayne causing problems beat his ass then let me know, a friend back in Sunnydale would love to get his hands on him" laughed Xander

"Slayer?"

"No his ex-lover also happens to be our Slayers Watcher"

"Female?" asked John as Xander shook his head.

"Sucks to be Ethan when Giles gets his hands on him" laughed Xander.

"Ok back to questions Swim team?"

"Swim coach added fish DNA to the sauner so his team would be the best, only got lightly exposed but it was enough to change me"

"Scoobies?"

"That was us, Sunnydale's hometown protection squad. Myself Willow our resident hacker, science geek and witch in training. Rupert Giles Watcher, the only competent adult in the whole time. Buffy the first of our Slayers, Faith the third Slayer, she went bad and caused graduation. The second was Kendra she was killed and Faith called.

Cordila who long gone now, cheerleader from hell, Oz was our resident wise man, hacker, guitarist and a werewolf and finally last but by no means least Buffy's mom Joyce she dealt with all the shit we wet though.

Oh yeah and Angel might count though, the towns Master Vampire that hunted his own kind and kept clear of Buffy while brooding a lot….don't ask" said Xander as John just looked at him and shook his head.

"PTB?"

"The great and powerful fuck ups aka The Powers That Be. Namers of champions and Slayers, they like to use us a chess pieces while calling us lower beings see Angel on them shits. Anything else?"

"I'll email you if there is and Dean thinks this life's hard?" sighed John into his coffee

"Yours is ours was just Sunnydale easy but regular when it came to demons, vamps and the end of the world" laughed Xander as Dean came out of his room half asleep, stole Xander's coffee and then kissed Xander.

"I'm his caffeine dealer, that's my payment though he still owes some" said Xander as John chocked.

"I fixed your truck you owe me" said Dean as his brain engaged finally.

"So I'll kiss Bobby later since he did in two hours what had taken you five days" said Xander as Bobby chocked on his coffee behind them and Pam laughed.

"Sorry Bobby Dean's being a glory hog"

"Let him kid, as flattered as I am I don't swing that way"

"So I can see have fun last night Pammy?" asked Xander innocently as Pam walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes I did and you Xander how's the hunk?" she asked as she went back to Bobby.

"Don't know haven't gone their yet but if his kisses are anything to go by, I can't wait" said Xander as Bobby, John and Dean chocked at the openness of the conversation.

"Ok steering the conversation away from my sex life or lack of when are you and Bobby departing Dad?" asked Dean as John composed himself.

"Later today as soon as Bobby's looked my truck over" said John as Dean nodded and left them to follow Bobby, Xander quickly followed leaving Dean and Pam to talk.

"So what's the plan Winchester?" asked Pam as she looked at Dean

"What do you mean?"

"You're suddenly going to give up the life of a Hunter to settle down with him and run a motel and a crummy bar?"

"Actually I was planning on going over to the Ranch and seeing what the damage is, putting in a call to an old friend to come bless the ground then rebuild the house? With yours and Lexx's consent I'd set a Roadhouse for Hunters like Ellen's, we need one this close to Sunnydale.

Then I was thinking of dragging Lexx back to the town so I can deal with his friends while he gathers the last of his stuff from his parents, they've been dead long enough now for the house to become his" said Dean as Pam nodded and smiled.

"Can't say you Winchester's aren't prepared, but what about Hunting?"

"When I get that itch again then I'll ask him to come with me, just like he's done before with you" said Dean as Pam smiled and went to find Bobby.

Dean smiled into Xander's coffee as the thought of waking up next to Xander every morning was becoming more and more enticing, then suddenly his dreaming was shattered by reality as Pam screamed.

Dean span round, his cup shattered on the ground as he took off toward Xander who was on the floor fitting. Skidding to his side Dean rested Xander head on his lap as the others watched on. Eventual the fitting stopped and Xander chocked back into life.

"Fucking sons of bitches" coughed Xander weakly as his vision came back and he saw the fear in Dean's eyes before turning to John.

"That was the PTB John, I never wanted you to see that Dean"

"You're a seer" said John as Xander nodded.

"We've got big problems, Hells really coming to Sunnydale but it's not the only target Sammy is too Dean" said Xander as Dean and John's face both fell.

"You two deal with Sunnydale we'll deal with Sam" said John as panic crept into his voice as he and Bobby headed for the truck.

"Bobby" yelled Pam as she threw him her keys

"John's truck is still fucked take mine Dean overhauled it last night" said Pam as Bobby smiled and kissed her before taking off in the truck, Dean helped Xander to his feet as Xander told Dean what to gather as he made the call he dreaded making.

"Buffy it's Xander…………….yeah………listen………oh please shut up for once………fuck you Buffy, tell you what how about I let the world go to hell and you can go get you nails done?.....................yeah so now will you listen?.......ok that's good PTB just sent me a message by seer vision something big nasty and pissed off is coming………no Buffy you wont deal with it……..because it kills you………yeah that's what I saw………we're a week away so we will just get there so be prepared" said Xander as he closed the phone and got into the Impala.

Pam watched with a sigh as she watched them pull out, and then she headed to her own apartment to start warding the motel and the bar. Something told her that she'd need too then she'd hit the doctors for supplies.


	5. You just can’t walk way

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Born under a bad sign

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything. Except for Pam she's mine this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **The Winchester men John and Dean become divided after a row, now on his own Dean Yellow biggest threat is now vulnerable but before he can strike Dean falls for a certain one eyed White Knight

**Chapter Summery**: "you just can't walk way can you Xander?" "No because every time I do people I love die Buff"

**Authors Note: **

Ok people I just want to point out a few things before I go on, for this story Xander took off after Graduation, it's been three to four mouths since he was run out of Sunnydale by Buffy and Willow's 'Normal Guy Syndrome' shit.

For those who might complain the Initive has not and probably will not be happing and nor will Glory, the idea is that the evil that is coming has seen to it that it doesn't.

As for the Winchester side, Sam is still in Stanford, he has Jess for now. John will not be going off on his own mission you'll understand why later. The Roadhouse, Ellen, Jo, ash, Bobby and Pastor Jim will be a big part of all of this too but for now I'm not sure if the Devil's gate stuff will ever happen we will see.

And lastly _**DEAN WILL NOT BE SELLING HIS SOUL NOR WILL JOHN!!!!!! **_

Thank you

You just can't walk way

When Dean and Xander rolled into Sunnydale a week later Xander had barely slept, he'd spent his time on the phone with Giles and Angel running down a plan. After the whole vision episode Xander had been on high alert since they knew the when they just didn't know what yet.

Dean had refrained himself from speaking up every time his friends had pulled him apart, instead Dean focused on his driving and his music which had been added too after raiding Xander's music collection. If Dean hadn't loved Xander for his weapons fetish or his love of the Impala, he did now for his music.

Dean almost believed in fait and Devine Retribution when they passed the _'Welcome To Sunnydale'_ sign and his tape started playing _Highway To Hell._

The town was pretty much everyday suburbia from Dean's point of view as they drove through the streets; they stopped briefly to get coffee and food before heading on to Giles's house. Dean had to rest against the Impala when they final stopped and got out, his head spun and his stomach turned as he was suddenly hit by the overwhelming underlining evil that tainted the town.

"Dean? You ok" asked Xander as he saw Dean's reaction

"Yeah just feel a little…."

"Sick?" asked Xander as Dean nodded.

"Yeah that's the towns taint, usual most don't feel it unless you're from here or tainted somehow. But with you family past I'm not surprised, you ok now?" asked Xander with a smiled as Dean nodded and stood up.

He watched Xander walk toward one of the houses and knock as he composed himself.

'_Man I'm fucked, could I dig myself a deeper grave? Not like he's going to kill me when he finds out? Fuck, I hope not. It's not like I asked for this curse it just happened in a life like mine, I lucky this far he's not sensed it on me. Well here goes nothing into to the fire with me' _thought Dean as he followed Xander into the house; he knew all inside were watching him.

"You just can't walk way can you Xander?" came an angry voice as a young blonde leapt up and got in Xander's face.

"No because every time I do people I love die Buff" growled Xander in return Buffy missed it but Dean didn't as he watched Xander eyes flash yellow as he calmed the Hyena within.

"And who's this then the local Red-Necks-Are-Us?" spat Buffy as Dean growled.

"Buffy Summer meet Dean Winchester, Dean meet our Slayer Buffy" said Xander coolly as Buffy froze on the spot.

"Winchester you say, I thought there bloodline was wiped out years ago by Azzrel?" asked Giles who had final spoke up.

"Say what?" said Dean suddenly confused as Giles retrieved one of the books he'd been using as reference and handed it to Dean. Reading though it Dean had to swallow hard when he came face to face with the Yellow Eyed Demon who he now knew was Azzrel.

Dean headed out into the courtyard of the house to call Bobby and his dad with what he'd found.

"Dad it Dean Listen we've just arrived in Sunnydale and his friends are that bad…...I'll tell you later…hey dad have you ever check our family past? Yeah it seems old Yellow eyes had been hunting us for years? …I've got a name for him though…..yeah it's Azzrel.

Yeah listen to this dad it's defiantly his Mo,

_This is confirmed by the Book of Enoch, which brings Azzrel into connection with the Biblical story of the fall of the angels. located, obviously in accordance with ancient folk-lore, on Mount Hermon as a sort of an old Semitic Blocksberg, a gathering-place of demons from of old Azzrel is represented in the Book of Enoch as the leader of the rebellious giants in the time preceding the flood. _

_he taught men the art of warfare, of making swords, knives, shields, and coats of mail, and women the art of deception by ornamenting the body, dyeing the hair, and painting the face and the eyebrows, and also revealed to the people the secrets of witchcraft and corrupted their manners. _

_Leading them into wickedness and impurity; until at last he was, at the Lord's command, bound hand and foot by the archangel Raphael and chained to the rough and jagged rocks of [Ha] Duduael where he is to abide in utter darkness until the great Day of Judgment, when he will be cast into the fire to be consumed forever _

_The story of Azzrel as the seducer of men and women was familiar also to the rabbis, as may be learned from Tanna 'The Azzrel goat was to atone for the wicked deeds of 'Uzza and 'Azzrel, the leaders of the rebellious hosts in the time of Enoch'_

_It's probable that Azzrel was a degraded Babylonian deity. Origen, identifies Azzrel with Satan; with Samael; and the Zohar A'are Mot, with the spirit of Esau or heathenism; still, while one of the chief demons in the Cabala, he never attained in the doctrinal system of Judaism a position similar to that of Satan._

To quote what is written about Azzrel, The whole earth has been corrupted through the works that were taught by Azzrel: to him ascribe all sin" said Dean as Xander watched him from the doorway.

"Yeah dad so too much like him to be a coincidence….yeah I'll be careful, say hi to Sammy to him and tell him he need to call me….later dad" said Dean as he hung up.

"What did you dad say?"

"To watch my ass, but at least now the playing field is levelled and we know who were playing with now," said Dean as he kissed Xander followed him back into the house.

"So Mr Winchester you're a Hunter then?" asked Giles as he cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah what you think you're the only ones? You guys only hunt lower level pest we've been going after the higher ones, the ones that blend in with the humans around them and have no weakness.

I started hunting November 2nd 1983 that was the night Azzrel killed our mother, I was four years old by brother Sam was six months." said Dean as he sat down next to Xander, Dean watched the others as they all spoke.

"So we know that there is going to be an attack soon but as far we haven't a clue from what?" said Giles as everyone agreed and looked at Xander.

"Don't look at me I only got the where and the when not the who? One message was for us the other was for Sam Dean's younger brother" said Xander as Buffy just shook her head.

Dean drowned out the voices of Xander's friends as he watched Xander, a few moments earlier Xander seemed to have gone into a trance.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander looked around him, the earth was scorched, the sky burned and the sea's were long since dried up. The world looked like a bad mad max film while humans traveled in Convoys, evil filled the air like electricity. Xander could feel it just like he could feel the Hellmouth taint running though his veins, the temptation was stronger then he'd ever felt before as a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"Alexander" the angelic voice broke though Xander mind pulling him free of the temptation, Xander turned to face the source of the voice and was met by a beautiful woman stood beside him.

"He needs you Alexander, they all do but your not alone in this when you need all you have to do is call me" said the woman as she stroked down Xander's face as she felt familiar to him, then it hit him.

"Your Dean and Sam mom aren't you?" asked Xander as she smiled and nodded.

"Dean will need you soon Xander, this fight will hit him and John hard" said Mary before she faded and the world around him changed to fire and brim stone.

"What happened here?" asked Xander as another appeared.

"We won" laughed a stranger with glowing yellow eyes.

"Azrell I presume?" asked Xander as the stranger laughed.

"It's been centuries since a human has spoken my name, well done Alexander but soon it won't matter. He already belongs to me and it's only a matter of time before you join us too" laughed Azrell as another figure appeared and Xander's heart dropped.

"Now go warn them and let the game begin" as the world faded out Azel's laughed stayed in Xander's mind.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander came round not long later in Dean's arms, sighing Xander sat up. The Scoobies weren't really bothered by him but Dean was looking at him with concern.

"I know what's coming and who it is. This is going to get bad, your mom came to me" said Xander as Dean looked at him as the Scoobies gathered round

"She said to warn you and your dad the new big bad is…"

Suddenly the sky outside darkened and lighting tore the sky open as the Scoobies raced outside, Dean and Xander followed behind to see everyone in town outside looking up. Dean cell started going off as they watched on.

"Dad what……..yeah Bobby I'm still in Sunnydale….ok where?.....we on way" said Dean as he hung up and started running.

"Dean?" yelled Xander as Dean was getting into his Impala

"Bobby's heading here something's up with Sammy and Dad they are just outside town" said Dean as Xander nodded and followed suit.

They sped to meet them suddenly out of nowhere the Jeep appeared, Dean watched as his father's jeep crash into the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.

"Dad" yelled Dean as he went to help, as Bobby dragged John out the Jeep John spoke up.

"Sam….he….he's gotten to him…..he's…." wheezed John as a figured appeared behind him and Dean, as the figure turned towards them Dean's heart froze.

"It's been a while Dean" cackled Azrell and another who's face was covered.

"What have you done with my brother……." but Dean froze as the other figure took down his hood and revealed himself to them.

"No Sammy not you?" said Dean as Sam raised his head laughing, his eyes glowed yellow as the thunder crashed and the lighting tore up the skies around them.

"Yes big brother, the rules have changed and this is my game now. Welcome to the jungle….dare you to take me on?" cackled Sam as Azzrel joined him making Xander swallow hard.

**IS THIS THE END OF THE WINCHESTER'S?**

**NEXT PART: The House Of Winchester: Heaven Forbid **


End file.
